Stimulation
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Sometimes, Yamamoto doesn't realize how good he is with his hands! What's poor Gokkun to do! Spin off fic to madashes2ashes fic! Rated to be safe.


A/n: Spin-off from the fanfic of madashes2ashes' work Flames and Family II: Road of Ruin

**A/n:** Spin-off from the fanfic of madashes2ashes' work: Flames and Family II: Road of Ruin. The idea came from a section in chapter 32. Just the product of my perverted mind being presented yaoi hints between a hot pairing.

Oh! Lastly, there might be a change with Yamamoto's thought process here. I'm kinda…uhm…high right now, so I'm making Yamamoto a perverted idiot!!

**Disclaimer**: Character's aren't mine. They belong to Amano Akira. The general setting/plot also isn't mine. It belongs to madashes2ashes. Read her fics. No definite yaoi pair from where I read, but it's still a really good read. You seriously wonder if she's not Mafioso herself!!

Oh. I got permission for making this, from her.

**Warning**: Usual Y rating. Smutty 8059 goodness.

**Beta Reader**: Manga-chan! Who I'm sure is happy to be editing an 8059 fic. She's a big 8059 fangirl.

**Stimulation**

**by**

**Neko7cheese**

_Thump thump thump._

Yamamoto stirred in his sleep as the thumping continued. By now, the swordsman already figured who was calling him at this hour. Climbing out of bed, he put on his slippers and groggily moved toward the secret passage of his room. He flipped the switch on the control panel, and the pounding stopped as the wall opened.

As he expected, Gokudera was standing outside his door, carrying with him a tube of antibiotic over-the-counter cream. The Mafioso's skin was covered in several red splotches, making Yamamoto wonder what kind of surprise gas Bianchi made him go up against today. However, he didn't stay in his thoughts for long, seeing the pianist's distress. Yamamoto stepped aside, allowing him to enter his room.

The brunette allowed Gokudera to remove his shirt and settle comfortably on his bed, before he started applying the cream. Silently, he wondered if he could get that same reaction from the dynamite user as he did several days ago.

It was rather fun to see the usually grumpy boy get all flustered and embarrassed from his arousal. Not to mention, the satisfaction he got from knowing he was the cause for such an erection. "Heh." The swordsman chuckled silently as he eyed Gokudera lying on his bed, completely oblivious to what the inner Yamamoto pervert had in store.

The brunette took the bottle of cream and poured a generous amount on his hands. He lowered them onto the white haired Mafioso's back, earning a deep sigh of relief. Yamamoto continued to work his hands in small circles, putting comfortable pressure as he spread the cream.

"U-Uhnn…" Gokudera moaned softly, knowing that since his previous encounter with the dark haired man's touches, he should've looked for someone else to help him relieve the rashes; however, he could never find anyone to give him as much relief as the swordsman did. So he kept coming back to the grinning idiot anyway, even though it meant standing on dangerous ground.

"A-Ahh…" The pianist said, a bit louder. He bit his lips, in attempt to keep any other sound from escaping his mouth, but damn, Yamamoto's touches were making him alive down there. He could feel the pleasure shoot straight to his groin, as Yamamoto continued his ministrations. It felt so good.

On the other hand, Yamamoto knew perfectly well of the other man's situation. In fact, he was pressing down on all the right spots on purpose. The swordsman continued his ministrations, as he moved lower from the shoulders to the back; even daring to move to the sides of the stomach, and dangerously near the hips.

All of a sudden, his hands were slapped away, and he came face to face with an angry and flushed Mafioso. Yamamoto looked at the man, genuinely surprised, before he noticed that Gokudera's hand was desperately trying to cover the bulge in his jeans. What's more was that Yamamoto saw bruised and slightly bloody lips, from what he guessed was Gokudera trying not to admit he was pleasured.

Yamamoto chuckled, making the aroused teen grit his teeth in annoyance. The latter then pointed an accusing finger at the brunette, and hissed, "You're doing that on purpose!"

"Doing what?" He asked, pretending to be the ever clueless idiot he SO wasn't.

"Don't you even dare play dumb!" Gokudera panted out. His breathing had become rather labored, and the feeling of his pants rubbing against him only made it worse. "You knew very well what you were doing to me!"

"Heh. That's right, I did." He answered, crawling on the bed to straddle a surprised Gokudera. The dynamite user had stiffened when he saw the idiot's eyes glaze over with something he did not want to identify. "I'm trying to make you hard."

When Gokudera had returned to his senses, he was shocked to find the brunette above him; staring at him with a very dominant glint in his eyes. Before he even had a chance to push the swordsman away, Yamamoto took control of the situation by grabbing the teen's cock firmly. Gokudera gasped at the contact as his entire frame shivered with delight.

The sensations only got worse, as Yamamoto started to knead him through the cloth of his pants. "A-Aahh!" He cried, as he grabbed the brunette's shoulders. His mind started to turn fuzzy as he started to lose himself to the idiot's touch. It felt too damn good to ignore.

Gokudera threw his head back and moaned as Yamamoto took one of his hardened nipples in his mouth and started to tease him. The swordsman let his tongue rub the nipple roughly before he bit the nub, earning a gasp from the white haired teen as he arched his back.

Yamamoto smirked as he saw Gokudera's feeble attempt to push him away. Sure it was amusing, but it was getting a smidge annoying. In one swift motion, he pinned Gokudera's hands above his head, continuing his actions on the pulsating member.

The swordsman released the fair haired teen's erection, earning a groan. He settled his free hand on the zipper of the teen's jeans, and pulled it down. Once opened, he placed his hands on the Mafioso's hips, and brought the jean garment down leaving the teen in his boxers.

'Delicious,' The brunette thought. He had stopped for a moment to take in the sight of the man below him, writhing in pleasure and agony, as he tried to stop himself from bucking and moaning.

The swordsman removed the teen's boxers, exposing the hard shaft to cold air making Gokudera hiss. Deciding he let the dynamite user have enough torture, he took pity on the guy and took in the hard cock.

Gokudera tried to buck at the feeling of Yamamoto's mouth engulf him. Much to his displeasure, he was being held down firmly by the hips, paired with his hands still being pinned above him, leaving him completely exposed and at the mercy of Yamamoto.

Slowly, he took in more of the man's cock, smiling and humming as he did so, turning Gokudera insane. Once he had the teen fully in his mouth, he let his tongue lick along the underside of the length, as he continued to send vibrations by humming.

Gokudera was slowly losing it. He tried as hard as he could to deny that the swordsman's touches were pleasurable; but as he was being touched and handled _this_ way, he couldn't help it. He allowed himself to submit to Yamamoto and enjoy the feeling. Moans and gasps escaped his pink lips as he rode the wave of pleasure.

He was lasting well enough; making Yamamoto work hard to make him cum. However, once he felt the dark haired man's teeth graze over him, he lost it. His entire body shook as he screamed in release. The white liquid shot out in thin streams, straight into Yamamoto's mouth, who lapped it up eagerly, making sure not to let even one drop fall on the sheets. Yamamoto released Gokudera and licked his lips, further tasting the drained teen's essence.

Gokudera just laid there breathless as he tried to calm himself from his immense release. Yamamoto, on the other hand, just continued to watch from beside the bed and smirked as he saw how vulnerable the pianist was being. Once Gokudera saw the brunette's smirk, he quickly returned to his senses as the full truth of him being _that_ submissive, to the baseball idiot, no less, hit him.

He sat up and hurriedly got off the bed. Basically ignoring the other occupant, he pulled up his boxers and pants, and began making his way out of the perverted idiot's room. Who knew what else could be running through that naughty mind of his!

Yamamoto made no notice of continuing what he started, and allowed the red faced teen to leave. 'Ah, yes.' Yamamoto thought as he watched the flushed teen walk huffily out of his room. 'It's so fun to see him like this! Plus, I needed to get my revenge for being woken every night at midnight or some other godforsaken hour in the morning…'

The swordsman just chuckled as Gokudera disappeared from his sight. He carefully made his way back to his bed, minding the blankets and pillows that were scattered by Gokudera during the blowjob, and went back to doing what he was doing before a certain Mafioso decided to interrupt his slumber and tease him with such enticing sounds.

Ignoring his own alive member, he covered himself with his sheets and drifted back to sleep.

'I wonder if he'll let me go any further next time...'

**A/n**: Comment lang. Am I getting better at making titles?

Oh my kami-sama! I made Yamamocchan into a perverted man! A very bad perverted man, who doesn't seem to care if he does naughty things with Gokudera! Oh no! My bad!

And sorry for those who wanted a sex scene. I don't feel like making any right now. Sorry! Hope you're fine with a little 8059 head. Sigh. I took so long to make this…I'm losing my touch! TTTT

Review, okay?! Maybe then, I'll get my mojo back!

--

**Beta's Block**:

HUGGLES JOO.

YOU KNOW ME. ANYTHING'S FINE WITH A LITTLE 8059.

XDD


End file.
